


Dairybots: A Primer

by shootertron



Series: Dairybots [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Artificial Insemination, Breeding Kink, Dehumanization, Erotic Lactation, F/F, F/M, Harems, Mail Order Brides, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mechpreg, Objectification, Other, Shaving, Slavery, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, animal alt modes, consensual but unethical sex, dodgy ethics, furry robots, robot lactation, robot pee, robot poop, sentient livestock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shootertron/pseuds/shootertron
Summary: An introduction to "dairybots" - Energon-filtering bots who resemble Earth ungulates, plus the compiled text posts I made for this AU.This is a sentient livestock AU, so blanket warning for that.Some scenarios are unlikely to count as non-con for fap purposes, but count as "unable to consent because they are Owned" for real-life ethics purposes.Updated with new posts 3/21/2017.





	1. Introduction to dairybots

Goatbots and cowbots are bots, often MTOs, reformatted to give birth to lots and lots of baby robots to replenish the Decepticon population. Somehow the Cons figured out how to get robot pregnancy to work, and subjected volunteers to the conversion process. Dairybots are selected from combat shy Decepticons or tamed Autobot captives who want to experience pregnancy.

They have an “anthro” root mode and a “feral” alt mode which resembles ruminant animals, typically goats and cows. Dairybots possess many mannerisms that endear them to others, such as tails, floppy ears, or wet noses.

Naturally, dairybots lactate from their udder fuel nozzles, a type of energon refined from mine tailings or low grade fuel that contains trace minerals not found in regular fuel. Their digestive systems are long, enabling processing of impure Energon. Dairybots are often round, rumens filled with a large volume of gas and raw ore.

They lactate regardless of pregnancy, but the pregnancy process makes them more docile, burdening them with extra weight and making them more dependent on others. Pregnancy also causes their teats to swell up and become sensitive; the abdomen will swell up to form an udder. A first freshener will have a small udder that typically reaches its full size during the fifth pregnancy.

Milking is a pleasurable experience for dairybots, as it releases a code cascade meant to reward them for serving their intended purpose, whether it's feeding their babies or full-grown mechs.

Dairybots are kept on breeding farms where they are housed and fed and form social groups. They readily bond with their handlers, who are known as farmers and farmhands. Farmers are responsible for milking the dairybots daily and assisting with births.

Dairybots will form hierarchies for who gets milked first. Larger farms have automated milking, and competition is especially fierce for the farmer’s sexual attention. Dairybots are bred with other dairybots, but will often consider the farmer to be their conjunx and experience acute distress at being transferred to a different farm.

Some dairybot babies stay on the farm to become milk and baby producers, while the rest are shipped off to different Decepticon settlements. There they may get reformatted into more combat and work ready forms (their body metal is especially malleable), or hold non combat jobs, or provide companionship to others.

This business is often morally unwholesome because captured MTOs don’t have a choice in whether they’re used by Decepticons or not. Being playthings for Con officers or breeders for the cause beats hard labor or being killed.

This is all very dystopic but the dairybots seem happy, because sexual attention from their handlers lulls them into complicity; it is often the first time they are made to feel valuable and worthy of love, rather than disposable cannon fodder. Dairybots born into dairy families are largely happy with being dairybots when they become adults, or accept breeding farms as a net good, even if they wish for different careers.


	2. Dispatches from the world of dairybots, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A compilation of the dairybot content I've posted on Tumblr, edited for consistency.  
> Part two is incoming.

Decepticons discover that Autobots breed very well in captivity.

This is used as evidence that Autobots were meant to be domesticated, instead of having to fight in a war against the Decepticons.

Over time, many captive Autobots become docile and delicate. Breeds are developed with physical features that would have been impractical on soldiers.

A common type is an Autobot with large, soft teats, resembling a dairy goat. Somehow the goatish traits – especially the udder – pass on when a modified bot has bitlets.

A Con may keep an Autobot that they breed and milk regularly. Since all bitlets of modified Autobots are born with gestation tanks and make great pets, there is no need to cull (and besides, who would eat an Autobot?) ones that can’t make milk.

Autobot milk is a boutique product that is very tasty.

Some Cons may have dairy farms where they keep a bunch of dairy bots at a time. There are concerns that on a large enough farm, there’s not enough attention given to each Autobot. Sometimes they become attached to horny farmhands who make them feel almost as good as a concubine.

It becomes common practice to separate bitlets from their dams when they’re weaned, because the bitlets need to be brought up to the customs of the planets that request them. Dairybots are shown educational videos telling them why it’s necessary to give their babies away. Groups of dairybots weep quietly together for their lost babies. But since they’re sentient, many get letters and photographs from their new homes. Some bitlets stay until they’re old enough to be bred.

They live a long time and use up a lot of fuel, so it’s likely at one point the breeding has to stop. Depends on how depleted the Transformer population is at that point.

-

Dairy bots can talk, so they can tell their handlers how much they do or don’t like being milked and bred.

Some handlers would prefer silence or animal noises, but others like having dairy bots who can talk.

-

They like to cuddle up by the farm owner and get hand fed. They also love being mounted and having their teats massaged.

-

A farm sets up a live cam for the dairybots in a shed, so Cons all over the galaxy can watch their adorable antics, and be encouraged to buy milk from this farm.

They get so many admirers! Some even send gifts.  
But after more than one incident of being sent food that dairybots can’t eat, the dairybots post a wishlist of acceptable items to send.

Dildos are an often-requested item. Some dairybots get so many! Some fights break out.

Dairybots don’t know good toy hygiene, though. After a valve infection or two, the farmer takes the toys and boils them when they look like they’ve been used.

Well since they’re sentient, dairybots could always wash their own toys in the wash basin by the stall.

-

Dairybots are eating from a trough while the farmer and farmhands milk them. They wave their little butts in the air, displaying their valves and udders. Tailed dairybots wag their tails.

They wear ID collars with bells on them that jingle as they walk.

-

Dairybots tend to be smaller than the average Decepticon farmer, so the farmer can wrangle them more easily.

-

For it to be a profitable “career”, Dairybots have to be able to eat low-grade fuel and efficiently convert it into high-grade fuel.

Which begs the questions of “can’t Decepticons do that with a refinery?”

Is their milk desired over normal Energon because it tastes subtly different, or because Decepticons find it erotic that it was squeezed out of someone’s teats?

This is a moot point when the purpose of the farms is not to produce milk, but future workers and concubines for Decepticons. The milk is just an added bonus.

-

Dairybots can keep their lodgings clean, unlike dairy animals. It’s also easy to get them to adopt orphaned babies and cooperate in medical exams because the farmer can communicate with them in the same language.

Would farmers with more resources give them complimentary internet access? Imagine Dairybots trying to Skype their children who live on different farms. Do they have access to education? Can they instantly download knowledge? 

-

Pregnant dairybot feels the need to pee often. But the bathroom is outside their stall and they’re scared of the dark.

The farmhand comes to help them, but the dairybot “goes” before getting to the bathroom.

They are so ashamed! Only babies can’t control their pee! They might even cry.

The farmhand takes them to the showers to clean up, and says this is the price for big beautiful bebs.

-

Dairybot milk might be easier to digest, or can be made into Energon jelly more easily than pure Energon.

Imagine a farmer giving a demonstration by squeezing milk straight out of dairybot’s udder and letting a visitor drink it.

-

Decepticon dairy farms might be positioned near energon mines so there is a steady supply of mine tailings for the dairybots to eat.

-

Many Dairybots have the build of [Boer goats](http://www.tctc.com/~amfuture/doe/boer_goats_Rippin_Brass.html). Slightly plushlike, slightly doglike. But definitely goat-like.

Others are more like [Nubians](http://betdale.weebly.com/anglo-nubian.html).

-

A Decepticon dairy farmer sets up a blog talking about the best ways to care for a flock of dairybots.

Some bots marry a dairybot, thinking they have the same needs as an indoor concubine. Inevitably they run into trouble.

Frustrated with being kept indoors, the dairybot destroys furniture and throws tantrums.

They need a pasture and they need a shed outside! They should also be adopted with other dairybots, if their master is going to be away for extended periods.

Also they have a strong reproductive instinct and long to be bred. After they’re bred, they need to be milked after they give birth because they produce so much excess milk.

-

Tiny pet dairybot bleats happily, lying in a puddle of milk and transfluid after being cummed in by their owner.

They did it at the park, cause Cons do that public mating thing.

Dairybot hopes to have babies soon…

-

Dairybots are knitting sweaters, hats, and booties for their babies.

The babies will be sent off to Decepticon settlements far away, to be raised by Decepticon nannies who’ll instill proper values into them.

Dairybot mamas want their babies to have something to remember them by before they go :(

These sendoff gifts are beautiful and intricately patterned, even moreso from senior milkers. Anthropologists document the different designs from each farm. 

-

The farmers and farmhands at dairybot farms might have farm or construction related alt modes.

[Like a lift for carrying all the dairybot feed](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DIYTN4L5MhBA&t=OTBjMGE0OTZlNDQ5MmQ2NDE1MjcyOTgxM2Q0NzNjMTNmYjJlZmFhZix1Y2Y4Q1IwWA%3D%3D&b=t%3AP6ntfNOSrOfSUuIL5vfb7A&p=http%3A%2F%2Frobocoochie.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F151943322632%2Fthe-farmers-and-farmhands-at-dairybot-farms-might&m=1). Truck bot drives through, trailed by cow- and goat-sized dairybots eager to be fed.

A farmhand who turns into a hug machine, to squeeze the dairybots when they’re stressed.

Maybe the farmer is a medic, since the dairybots can take care of other farm business by themselves.

~~Which makes it even more skeevy when the farmer tries to get with one of the dairybots.~~

-

Some dairybot milk is sold with letters from the dairybots. They are curious to who drinks their milk - talk about being personally connected to your food! Dairybots get a penpal, but the letters get sexually explicit quickly. The farmer finds out and gets concerned that they are being harrassed.

-

A Lonely bot starts buying dairybot milk as a fetish item. He notices the included letter on a bottle of milk and starts writing letters to the dairybot. He plans to elope with this one when she retires. He finds the location of the farm and schemes to meet his dream bot there.

When they meet at the edge of the farm, he is driven wild by how much the dairybot smells of farm, and milk, and sex. She gets down on her front legs and lets him grope her all over.

The farmer catches the lovestricken bachelor bot with his face buried in dairybot crotch.

The farmer is not pleased. Due to how long it takes to raise one to milk and how reluctant they are to switch farms, Dairybots take a while to replace. He can’t have dairybots abandoning their posts.

Is it legal for dairybots to leave? Or are they legally the property of the farm? Is it like a marriage where they have to file for divorce?

-

If they’re taken from the farm when they’re young, dairybots can be raised to be service workers or pass for indoor concubines. Save for the occasional bleat and the tails, they’re indistinguishable from regular Cybertronians.

They can be encouraged to bulk up and became heavy laborers, more so if the sire is bulky. If not, lighter ones can be employed to fix power lines and radio antennae. Many professions don’t require a lot of physical strength, making them do-able by small dairybots.

Many dairybot farmers decide it’s most convenient to marry a dairybot, since the breeding barns are far from urban areas. Over time, the line between farmers and dairybots becomes blurred. The farmers become more and more like cybergoats and “country folk” get a reputation for being animalistic.

-

Dairybots displayed at a sector beauty pageant!

Categories for beauty, fertility, and agility.

The pageant winner gets a flower crown and a date with a particularly hot stud.

- 

After Dairybots have gone through enough pregnancies, it’s time for them to retire from baby making and leave the farm.

The dairybot farmer lists retired Dairybots for marriage. Good traits of each bot are listed on the farm website: how sexy they are and how sweet their dispositions are. Dairybots wear flower crowns and pose demurely for their profile pics.

He won’t let them go with organics, because organics tend to treat robots badly. Other robotic races, maybe. He doesn’t want unscrupulous aliens to dismantle them for parts.

If he can’t marry them off, they work as farmhands or find work as housekeeping, or textile fabrication.

He can only marry so many. It’s terrible shame. They’re all good goats. 

-

Dairybots can be broadly grouped into two categories:

“Goats” which are the size of a small car.

“Cows” which are the size of an armed tank.

“Cows” are more suited for heavy jobs and guard duty after they retire from baby making. “Goats” are easier for regular-sized bots to keep as concubines.

- 

Goatbots with big bellies. They are due to have baby goat bots any day now. Their biolights pulse softly under their outer membrane. They huddle together and knit things for the bebs. Since goat bots are not armored, the babies can use the extra protection.

-

Dairybot breeding videos being taped and circulated on Decepticon social media, so newbie farmers and people curious about baby robot farms know what a normal breeding behavior looks like.

There’s a whole bunch of awkward first time sex videos up there.

Good farm owners separate studs from carriers if either of them looks reluctant. 

-

Lactating dairybots cuddling and sucking each other’s teats <3

Some would become bonded pairs, so the farmer won’t transfer them to another breeding farm unless they can go together.


	3. Dispatches from the world of dairybots, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my Tumblr dairybot content.

Regular Decepticons are called upon to impregnate dairybots. Because he’s recognized as a strong, reliable sire with a lot of patience for bots he cares about, Turmoil is paid to put his transfluid into them.

A mating room has been set aside on the farm. In the room are Turmoil and the lucky dairybot.

Turmoil and the dairybot get to know each other here. Turmoil strokes the dairybot’s flanks. The dairybot is a little apprehensive because Turmoil’s spike is huge! They’ve never taken such a large one before.

Turmoil’s voice and large hands are soothing to the dairybot. What’s more, Turmoil’s spike is stretching their valve so wide and hitting their ceiling node so good! The dairybot bleats happily as Turmoil overloads. They get a tankful of cum and a bellyrub.

The Dairybot shows Turmoil photos of their kids - the farmer printed off photos for the dairybot to tape to their stall, to look at when the kids are sent away. Turmoil wishes he could send birthday cards to the kids of all the dairybots he knocks up.

Maybe Turmoil’s kids (and yes, he has kids) get to visit the farm when he’s giving transfluid and play with the babies while daddy is working.

If they have repeat visits to the same farm, they may wonder why their siblings are goats and cows.

Cowbots and goatbots sired by Turmoil are big and strong and let other bots ride on their backs, including little racecars.

- 

One of the goatbots that Turmoil knocks up has twins.

One is a black goatbot, the other is a black and white cowbot.

The smaller baby sleeps with the larger one curled protectively around them.

The babies are so cute. So many pictures on Con social media. The goatbot dam is so proud! Turmoil’s spark melts from the cuteness.

Their dam can’t produce enough milk to feed both of them, so they’re put on formula or have a cowbot nanny.

When they’re weaned, have to be adopted together because it would be cruel to separate such cute babies.

When they grow up they do everything together. Eating together, sleeping together, being bred together. Serviced by the same stud.

-

Dairybots typically nurse their kids until they are old enough to chew solid food. If the farmer thinks they’d grow up to be good dairybots, they permanently join the flock.

(Of course the farmer treats their “daughters” differently from dairybots obtained as adults.)

Dairybots tend to really like nursing, and will let farmhands, other dairybots, or foster babies suck on their teats. Dairybots who have recently given birth often can’t wait to be pregnant again. It gives them warm fuzzies to be so big and round and full of bebs. 

They get erotic pleasure from being repeatedly impregnated. Being big and round is hotter than getting serviced by a stud! Having someone squeeze their teats even more so.

-

An armored tank was born with lower belly boobs, because their dam was a dairybot.

They have to wear an armored bra to keep their nipples protected.

Sometimes the plate is awful restricting, because the plating puts pressure on the breasts.

The tank has wives. It’s good to relax at home, because the plating can come off and the wives can drink fuel from the belly nozzles.

-

There’s one dairybot on the farm who keeps drinking milk from the other dairybots after sucking their own teats. It was a good day when they discovered that dairybot milk tastes good.

The farmer would have to discourage self-sucking because dairybot milk sells for a lot. And besides, too much rough sucking results in soreness.

-

Dairybots and their children are a great addition to the family.

Dairybots are like the birth mothers from The Giver, except this AU is light and fluffy instead of dark and gloomy.

-

An outsider visits a dairybot farm and freaks out because it’s a people-breeding farm.

They start yelling things like “how can you treat anyone this way?” because of all the boob grabbing and preggers goatbots wearing bell collars and walking on all fours.

The dairybots get a frighten and the farmer has to take the guest away.

-

Energon dispenser  _was_  a pretty common alt mode in IDW Cybertron.

It’s not difficult to believe that many dairybots used to be Energon dispensers.

- 

Dairybots make more milk when the farmer and farmhands remember their names and give them cleanings. Milk production makes them super hungry, but there’s plenty of ore and impure Energon to eat and drink. 

- 

Some farmers manually stimulate goatbot does during artificial insemination because they can’t afford a semen donor to come visit in person. But they want the sex! Some of the does require fistings because they’re size queens. Others prefer alone time with a jizzing toy.

-

On a farm somewhere, goatbot does look up to a farmhand who used to be a birther. Less experienced does turn to her for advice. The farmhand is a good midwife, sitting with them during difficult births and pulling kids who are stuck.

Because she spent most of her life on the farm, she knows what goatbots like, and is good at jerking then off when they need to be artificially inseminated.

Also some of the studs are does too. Does with diddlers.

- 

There exist feral dairybots who became that way because the farmer died and nobody was there to round them up.

But they’re still domesticated, so a Con can lasso one and make them a pet again.

Organizations are devoted to catching feral dairybots and giving them good homes, because obviously dairybots aren’t suited to living outside civilized society.

- 

Classical conditioning: Goatbot being milked. Farmhand lifting a leg to get at the udder. Farmhand massages the udder to get more milk out. Goatbot gets an energon treat for this. Over time, they associate being milked with receiving a tasty treat.

Goatbots whose little mouths water when someone grabs their teats.

- 

Goatbots wearing lil goat sweaters…

Goatbots playing on a see-saw on the dairybot farm.

Goatbots who proud of their baby weight. Some Autobot pets are reluctant to get pregnant because it will change their figures, but goatbots aren’t.

-

Beautiful, plump goatboats walking out of the barn to eat and frolic. Trotting over hills and weaving clothes for each other.

Goatbots lying on the ground tired. They have big round bellies that are soft to pet.

Goatboats huddling around a heat source when it’s cold outside.

-

Goatbot book club.

Buying books as a herd when they hear the latest recommendations from their favorite celebrity.

Reading Wild West romances with hot bots on the cover.

Reading about underwater exploration and playing at being mermaids in the wading pool.

Making tails and flippers for each other.

-

Goatbot whose udder is filling out for the first time. Their stallmate wants to feel their bag. So soft and fertile.

-

Dairybots going into heat and needing to be relieved.

-

Chubby goatbots running up hills when called. Their udders and goat bells sway back and forth. It’s difficult because they’re heavily pregnant.

Perhaps the farmer is a mini-con, easily mobbed by the goatbots hankering to get an udder massage.

-

Goatbots look forward to having their udders massaged with udder balm. Farmer gives the milkbag a rub, cupping it. So soft and warm.

-

Goatbots cuddling together, gossipping about who got studded. Wagging their tails.

-

Neurotic goatbot who can only be calmed down with hands around their teats.

The farmer’s hands are comforting: squeeze squeeze.

-

Dairybot tender letting goatbots sleep in his bed, and electing to sleep on the floor instead.

-

Dairybot tender filming milking one of his flock. The bashful goatbot beeehs and meeehs all through the milking, and overloads from the stimulation. Closeup shot of thick lubricant dripping out of their valve. Afterwards the video shows the goatbot getting a kiss on the nose and a handful of treats for being so good.

-

Goatbots in sweaters huddling around the couch while the farmer is watching TV on a cold day. Hoping to get their cute lil butts stroked, or a good Christmas frag. Hoping for another prosperous year (so they can all get good presents).

-

Goatboats kicking up a fuss if their milking routine is interrupted.

-

Dairybots need to poop because they eat solid fuel.

The farm has a bathroom that is a long pit where the poop goes and they all poop there so their stalls don’t get stinky.

Some of the dairybots are self-conscious about pooping in front of others. It’s so embarrassing!

-

Dairybots are put “petting zoos” where bots pay to touch them all over. Basically brothels.

-

Advertisement: “A calendar of beautiful goatbots to keep you company all year long!”

-

Cowbots are the preferred companions of larger mechs because they can really take a pounding compared to goatbots.

-

Goatbots yelping because their udders touched a cold surface, or a cold object inserted in their valve.

-

A milking booth at the robot county fair where visitors can pay to squeeze a goatbot’s teats.

-

Dairybots forming an adult nursing conga line where they drink each other’s milk. Yummy.

-

Goat cafes where the wait staff are all goatbots wearing maid outfits.

Or rather, cafes with pet-able goatbots in them.

- 

Goatbots who just birthed having to wear pads or cups to catch the past-birth discharge. Everything feels funny down there…

- 

Entire colonies of Cons taking on goatish and cowlike traits because they were born from dairybots. Tanks that go moo, bulldozers that go meeeeh.

- 

Goatbots on a baby farm screaming because they’re in heat and they wanna screw.

The farmer doesn’t want to breed them yet so he lets them stew like that until it passes. It’s okay, they’ll get over it.

- 

Those ads for milk goats with close ups of their udders seem to be like classifieds for mail order brides. They’re phrased like someone is selling a goat wife who is “ready to go to work for YOU!”.

With dairybots they put out classified ads for mates that sound like “for sale ads”, showing off their assets.

-

Dairybots saving photos from their first freshening so they can track their udder size progress over time.

Usually their udders get bigger the second time around!

-

In many dairybot herds there’s a cow or doe that humps the others when they’re in heat. Not a buck, but a dominant member of the herd.

They typically don’t want to be bred or receive sexual attention from the farmer.

They are good for morale so they get to stay.

- 

If Tarantulas can’t have Prowl, he can keep goatbots as concubines too.

He can make udder bras for them out of spidersilk.

- 

What if goatbots grew hair on top of being soft and warm?

They might grow too much hair, and if it gets too hot outside they start panting and feeling miserable.

So the farmer has to take out an electric razor and shave them from head to toe.

Their udders have hair so those have to be shaved too.

Naked goats, freshly shaven.

Some of them blush because they’re so exposed. They love being told they are pleasing to the eye.

- 

Reformatted dairybots don’t have modesty plating. Their interface equipment is fully exposed! When they lift their tails, their valves and exhaust ports are fully visible.

It’s considered a gesture of trust to be a dairybot and have a farmer because they’re so soft and delicate.

-

Dairybots in jewel-studded collars showing off their wealth.

-

Goatbots in suspension and rope bondage!

Meeeehing as they get hauled up.


	4. Dispatches from the World of Dairybots, Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dairybot posts made up until March 21, 2017.  
> Some past rape and abuse is involved. Also a big bug laying eggs for like, two sentences.

Turmoil running a goatbot rescue!

Some unscrupulous Cons have been breeding goatbots for profit - goatbots are highly sought after as concubines, and there’s bots willing to pay money to marry one, especially one taught to be totally obedient and dependent.

Does and kids have to be rescued from kid mills where they’re kept in squalid conditions.

They don’t have proper socialization and they are prone to maladies of the mind and body. New arrivals have to be slowly introduced to the rest of the herd.

Turmoil is good and kind towards goatbots, so they make a swift recovery once they make it to his home. He tries to find places where goatbots can work, or barring that, kind and loving mates.

-

Turmoil writing up sentimental blog entries for all his rescue goatbots.

“How could anyone show these girls anything but love?”

Turmoil lowkey shaming all the cruel bots in the universe who care more about their bottom line than the welfare of goatbots.

Turmoil cuddling a meekly smiling wether.

Photos of does feeding their babies. They won’t be separated.

Photo of a doe who lost a leg to corrosion getting a new one.

Photos of rescue goats playing with Turmoil’s family.

Drift writes blog entries too, with added references to Primus’ love.

-

Turmoil’s goat wives guarding the goat sanctuary from angry exes, forming a protective shield around their guests.

-

Some goatbots are “no breed” goatbots because they went through forced breeding before. Turmoil has to be extra careful with screening new homes for those. He has to make sure nobody fucks the goats.

-

Cons who can’t afford to keep dairybots make do with video footage, and cuddly plushie replicas.

-

The dairybot farm is full of lactating single moms, bachelor bot who has been buying all this milk is enthralled! Bachelor bot has a thing for pregnancy and lactation… It smells so good on the farm…they would jump their pen pal immediately if they could.

-

Mother-daughter pairs of dairybots being brought to the same farm. They are best friends so they cannot be separated.

And the uh, farmer starts doing it with both of them because they’re both good does.

The pair goes to beauty pageants together too.

-

Turmoil finding it a chore to milk the goatbots, but they seem so happy to be milked he’s always up and at it.

It’s worth it because they are beautiful goats.

-

Turmoil gets candy valentines for all of his goat brides.

In turn they give him hearts that they made.

-

Alpha dairybots love to hump others under their protection. Or just a show of dominance.

Newcomers may get a welcome group hump from the other dairybots.

On dairy homesteads, does and cows can be seen humping and licking each others valves out in the open.

-

Wild Decepticon wine and dine where the fancy food is made from dairybot milk.

Each partygoer gets paired with a dairybot that they can take photos with, and also pet and mate with uvu

Dairybots pulled along by leashes in the garden, accompanied by a Con holding a wineglass.

-

A dairybot keeper sitting down with a pregnant dairybot and together they pick out names for the babies. The keeper wants all the babies to have unique names. There’s a book in the farmhouse with a list of names of all the babies born on the farm.

-

A butterfly lands on a goatbot’s nose. It tickles! Luckily, a photographer catches the moment on camera. The photo is a smash hit when it’s posted to The Big Conversation.

-

A dairybot keeper stroking their herd like [this](http://aluvian.tumblr.com/post/157620285900/my-girls-certainly-love-getting-attention-so). Lots of love.

-

A cowbot gets their head stuck in a fence or gets stuck on a roof, and has to be helped out. Afterwards they “glomp” the farmer.

-

A goatbot walking around the homestead with a vibrator or kegel balls inserted, valve squeezing down on the toy(s) through the day. Drooling and bleating because it feels so good.

-

I saw a photoset of a goat chewing on a silicone stim necklace, and I think:

Goatbots like staying in their goat mode, which doesn’t have hands. So they explore things with their mouth.

They wear ID collars because sometimes the farmer can’t tell them apart.

The ID collars could have chewy pendants at the end.

The residents of the farm can go chew chew during milking instead of overeating fuel.

-

Unbred goatbots on the mail-order bride site being advertised with photos of their behinds showing the little teats, the udder not there yet.

The ad will say they have good leg width for the udder to fill into.

-

Lucky mech falling asleep with a face full of goat tiddy, because a dairybot is lying near their head ❤

-

Goatbots in heat on planet Unicron will go to the town square and holler until someone mates with them. 

-

Game of Thrones except all the women are goats and all the men are heavily armored robots. The sexual content is the same.

Young doe being married off to a Decepticon husband who sees her as property and sexual conquest:

Living in a gloomy castle, finding a place in the castle hierarchy. Learning the rules.

Dealing with pregnancy, and body changes that come with it. Uncomfortably feeling that udder form. Going through a difficult first birth. Being erotically milked by a lady in waiting.

Meeting other does in this position, and bonding with them. Exchanging tips on how to please their lords and bearing with their lot in life.

- 

Imagine being a goat bot with a big udder, and your favorite Transformer squeezes the milk out of your teats and feeds you a tasty treat for standing to be milked. Then they give you neck scritches and go-overs with a brush 

-

Goatbots transforming into biped mode to churn butter/jelly from their milk. Perhaps they wear dresses with aprons while they do this, or beautiful jewelled body chains.

-

Goat bucks from strong milking lines will sometimes lactate.

So this Con keeps a buck on her ranch and he starts lactating. He’s embarrassed but she has to milk his little teats.

The milk tastes funny though.

The Con farmer is much loved by her buck. He blubbers and snorts when he’s in rut. He will stand up and try to mount her. The buck is hired out to impregnate milkers but his true love is the farmer. The Con thinks the buck is adorable, abubububu.

-

Goatbots with contact info painted on their bodies so people know where to booty call.

-

Goatbots acting as search and rescue goats!

They revive lost travellers with warm milk (straight from their udders, sometimes).

Some hikers get lost on purpose just to get saved by goats. But the park discourages this.

-

Two goatbots, one a Nubian and the other a Pygmy, are kept in squalid conditions, tethered to a pole in the middle of a big fenced lot on a remote world. Their “owner” was neglectful. He didn’t know the living requirements of goatbots or wanted to save time and money through corner-cutting.

Possibly there were forced breedings in the past of these goatbots and beatings to get them to comply with milking. The Con definitely used them for sex.

Well the Con went on vacation and didn’t come back. The goatbots are left there in the yard, exposed to the elements. They run out of food and fall sick.

One day an earthquake happens, allowing the goatbots to escape. They use their remaining strength to trot towards freedom.

The courageous goatbots make their way to a town where scavenge for fuel where they can. They huddle together for warmth, the big one curled around the little one. Some bystanders notice and alert someone who can help…

At first the goatbots are frightened, because they think they’re being sent back to the fenced yard. They have to be sedated so a medic can tend to them.

They end up in the care of Turmoil, who nurses them back to health at his goat sanctuary. When they first arrive, they are all skin and bones, their fur falling off from malnutrition. But they fattened up now they are eating better and not having to sleep out in the cold. 

Turmoil lets them stay at the sanctuary. The other goatbots, Turmoil’s wives, are good to them and help them recover from their ordeal. They are initially fearful of Turmoil because they expect violence from big, bipedal mechs. He has to be extra careful with them to win their trust. The two goatbots don’t like sudden hugs or being approached from behind, for example.

They are allowed to come and go from the sanctuary, but can come back in the evenings for food and shelter.

As for the ending, either they spend the rest of their lives at the sanctuary or they are rehomed together. The girl goats are in love with each other and want to stay together.

 

(Their old “owner” mode-locked them to make them easier to control and the two have to get used to being able to transform and use their hands. They don’t like being picked up because they associate it with bad things. They are frightened when they see Turmoil interfacing with other goatbots because surely he’s demanding sex in exchange for food and shelter. They go into freeze mode thinking Turmoil is going to rape them. They’ve been raised and kept isolated from others so they don’t have a good idea of what a loving relationship looks like. The bonded goats have to explain they stay with Turmoil because they like him, and that he runs the sanctuary out of the goodness of his spark. The Nubian and the Pygmy interfaced with each other before. Their “owner” found this amusing and would watch/record them. Now they can show affection towards each other without their “owner” gawking.)

-

Some goatbot does would lil dicks that they use to please their buddies on the farm between breedings.

-

Enormous insecticon termite queen gets a herd of goatbots to be her attendants. Among Insecticons this is considered perverse and scandalous because that job is supposed to go to other Insecticons.

The termite queen lays eggs in the goatbots. The goatbots become all round from all the eggs. Insecticon grub-babies hatch out of the eggs and crawl out of the goats.

-

Goatbots so beautiful, Cons come from other planets just to look. They possess beautiful long ears and necks.

(Their kids command a bride price higher than most bots make in a lifetime)

Some planets become famous for their goatbots. Goatbot shows draw prized goatbots from across the galaxy. They come to the show in furnished trailers.

-

Drift has kids that living amongst the goats. The Driftlets have a warm glass of goat’s milk every morning, or bring milk to school.

They thank their goat aunties for the delicious milk with hugs and kisses. There’s enough milk for their aunties’ babies and them.

Driftlets and goatlings nursing from the same mama goat! What a size mismatch.


End file.
